


The Post-It Note

by angelsfalling16



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: ways you said I love you, "on a post-it note"Simon thinks the best way to tell Baz how he feels about him is on a post-it note.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868155
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	The Post-It Note

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on July 28, 2020_

Baz has walked past the post-it at least ten times already this morning and still hasn’t seen it, so Simon has resorted to moving to different places, hoping that he will see it. He had it in the middle of the television screen, but they sat together in the living room for an hour without Baz so much as looking in that direction before Simon decided to move it to the fridge, where it is currently at.

“Want to go make lunch?” Simon suggests, hoping to lead Baz that way. 

“I’m not hungry,” Baz replies, barely looking up from the book he’s reading, “but if you’re making tea, I would love a cup.”

Simon sighs and moves into the kitchen, pulling the sticky note off the fridge and wondering where he should put it next. He could put it on Baz’s cup of tea and hand it to him like that. It would be pretty difficult for Baz not to see it like that.

Simon is still pondering this idea when Baz walks into the kitchen.

“What are you doing in here?” Simon asks, quickly folding the post-it and shoving it in his pocket, his heart racing in his chest as if he were guilty of doing a crime.

“Getting food,” Baz says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “I decided that I wanted something to eat after all.”

He turns to the fridge, and Simon groans inwardly.

 _Seriously?_ Baz couldn’t have decided that just one minute earlier?

As they make lunch, Simon wonders where to put the post-it note. Besides the obvious of just sticking it in front of Baz’s face, he has no idea where to put it that Baz will see it.

He could stick it to the bathroom mirror, but is that really where he wants to tell Baz that he loves him for the first time…? Maybe not.

Simon knows that he should just say the words aloud, but he thought this idea might be cute. But it was apparently not a very good idea since he can’t seem to make it work.

They make and eat lunch together before returning to the couch, where Baz picks up his book and continues reading.

Simon has trouble sitting still, though, with the post-it feeling like it’s burning a hole in his pocket. He needs to find a way to give it to Baz.

“You alright, love?” Baz asks after a while, looking at him with a concerned expression.

Simon nods.

“Are you sure? You’ve seemed kind of tense all day. Do you want to talk?”

Simon shakes his head. Baz watches him for another moment before going back to reading.

 _Just hand him the post-it note_ , Simon tells himself.

He takes it from his pocket and unfolds it. The adhesive is mostly gone now, so it probably wouldn’t stick anywhere else at this point anyway. It’s time for him to just give it to Baz.

Simon scoots closer to him on the couch and reaches over to place the post-it on the page that Baz is reading, but before Baz can even read it, Simon whispers, “I love you.”

Baz jerks his head to look at him, his brows creased and lips pressed into a firm line. 

“You do?” He asks tentatively, afraid that Simon is going to take it back, which he could literally do if he wanted to reach over and grab the post-it.

Simon nods. “I do.”

Baz’s face breaks out into a wide smile as he says, “I love you, too.”

Simon sighs with relief and leans forward to kiss him oh so tenderly.

When they pull away, Baz is looking at him with a slight frown.

“Wait. Were you going to tell me you loved me for the first time with a _post-it note_?”

Simon shrugs. “Maybe.”

Baz shakes his head. “You’re an idiot, Simon.”

“But you love me.”

“Yeah, I do,” Baz says with a laugh before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
